


木叶史话(16)

by hijk1596ed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijk1596ed/pseuds/hijk1596ed





	木叶史话(16)

【默契的选择南河川见面的他们每一次在都一起修炼，比赛以及玩耍，感情也是越来越好。】

治理打开播放器，那里面都是幼年的柱间和斑对练体术以及比赛赛跑的记录。

看着这一幕幕，宇智波治理感叹道:“这时候他们已经隐隐约约察觉到对方的身份了，毕竟在族内能够和他们对招的都是成年人，少年已经没有可以跟上他们脚步的存在了。可是他们之间却势均力敌，这说明了什么无可厚非。”

{所以说，大佬从小就是大佬！是我们这些凡人怎么也比不上的(･ิϖ･ิ)っ｝

{这么说又让我想起了四战战场上，斑大人的豪火灭却了。那是b级忍术吗？？明明s级忍术都没有那么大的攻击力好吧~_~！！！｝

{一个斑的火遁需要一个班上忍的水遁才可以抵挡下来......｝

{重点那是b级的火遁呀！！！好羡慕斑大人的查克拉量呀ヽ(´･д･｀)ﾉ！！！｝

{摔(*・_・)ノ⌒*，说好的宇智波的查克拉不足的呢？！！在斑大人身上我怎么没有看到呀(´இ皿இ｀)！！！｝

{我们这些普通人就不要和那些人性尾兽比了，反正怎么样都比不过╭(°A°`)╮｝

‘四站？！！这，到底发生了些什么？？？’看着弹幕里面的吐槽，木叶er表示很慌。后来到底发生了什么事情，才会让那位大佬都出来......

【但是在这时候他们之间对彼此的认知依旧是普普通通的小伙伴，虽然杀死对方会感到伤心但是在家族面前对方依旧是可以舍弃的存在。

但是，一个人的死亡改变了这一切。】

虽然治理口中说着堪称残忍的话语，但是那理所当然的表情仿佛在说什么非常普通的事情。

这一点引起了新生代的不适，毕竟出生在这个讲究‘爱与和平’的年代，还年幼所以被保护的好好的他们无法理解治理口中那些残酷的事情。

反而是那些成年的忍者们对此接受良好，毕竟在已经手染鲜血的他们看来，再好的感情当对方威胁到自己的‘家’的时候也应该舍弃。

{该怎么说呢？？标准的继承人思维，关系好和除掉威胁不相关。｝

{大致可以想到后面发生了什么事情.......｝

{是导致他们两个将对方看得比任何存在都重要的事情要发生了吧？！！！｝

{有点好奇呢......｝

【柱间的三弟千手板间死在了和宇智波对抗的战场上，只剩下了一个胳膊被带回来。现在的柱间只剩下扉间这最后一个弟弟了，那么无论付出任何代价他都要保护好扉间的生命！！！柱间这么暗自下定决心。】

{好哥哥，从某一方面都可以和宇智波斑相比了。｝

{隐性弟控和隐性兄控，也是绝配了！！！｝

{宇智波兄弟情，整天腻在一起，不管对方需不需要都把最好的捧在对方面前。｝

{千手兄弟情，每天互相嫌弃¬_¬｀，平时不死就不算什么，但是要对方的命就看我答不答应了！！！(千手柱间木遁警告.jpg)｝

{所以当斑大人为了家族用眼过度的时候，察觉到这一点的泉奈利用千手扉间重伤自己。死前留下遗愿让斑大人移植自己的眼睛，在斑大人不愿意的时候留下话语，希望死后也可以一直陪伴自己的哥哥。｝

{宇智波泉奈:尼桑，就让我的眼睛陪伴你成就永恒吧！！！｝

{最后宇智波斑如了自己宝贝弟弟的愿，但也是被这个事情打击的疯了，从此性情大变，疯狂的找千手报仇。｝

‘宇智波泉奈是自愿献出自己的眼睛的？！！’在场的所有人都好像世界观破碎了一样。

“该死的，是谁说宇智波斑血腥残忍，杀弟挖眼的！！！”一位建村时期的老人呐喊出来，他知道如果不是这些流言所逼迫，使得宇智波斑彻底的心冷下来，对方怎么可能会离村出走，后面的自然是不会发生了。

这时候木叶居民们才反应过来，排挤宇智波斑的理由找到了，是有心人编的。

那么为什么要编出这个理由，三代以及木叶高层们沉思。

很快他们就得出了结果，是为了逼走宇智波斑。而宇智波斑离开的结局，现在看看就知道了，木叶的衰弱。

‘有人在暗地里面针对宇智波斑和木叶！！’瞬间得出这一结论的高层们眼神如刀，下定决心先把宇智波拉拢过来。

至于宇智波斑，后来他会复活，到时候再用宇智波和初代大人们一起想办法将其拉回来。

这么想着的木叶高层已经做好了决定，将木叶的事情搞清楚后去将初代大人们请出来。

毕竟是我们这些后辈无能，有些事情只有先辈才有资格解决，看来不得不打扰前辈的安眠了。

与木叶众人想法不谋而合的是宇智波带土，带上面具后贤十二的他很快就推论出木叶高层将要做的事情。现在的忍者他可以对付，但是加上初代那一代的家伙，还是叫上斑老头吧！！！

【留在千手族地的话他连为板间哭泣的机会都没有，因为千手佛间认为这是软弱的代表。而作为忍者，就算是幼儿，死在战场上也是他们的荣耀。于是无法待在家里的柱间只能选择到平日里修炼的南河川默默舔食伤口。

而在这里，他遇到了最近心情不好每天都会过来逛逛的宇智波斑。】

说到这边，治理笑眯眯的合起了台本:“这是他们感情升华的第一步，从此之后世间在没有比对方更重要的存在了。”

{这个说法好像有一点浪漫？？？｝

{宇智波泉奈？？？｝

{别忘了，斑大人可是为了千手柱间和他们的理想放弃了宇智波泉奈的仇了(-.-)......｝

{那么千手扉间？？？｝

{二代大人屡次要初代大人远离宇智波斑，但是初代大人什么时候听了╭(°A°`)╮｝

{我能作证，千手柱间当初和我讲他和宇智波斑的事情的时候，有一幕是千手扉间打算杀死失败的宇智波斑。结果被千手柱间用查克拉威慑，不得不放过宇智波斑(･ิϖ･ิ)っ。｝

{噗哈哈哈哈，二代也是实力委屈了。阿尼甲整天为了对面宇智波卖家族(*・_・)ノ⌒*｝


End file.
